Dance Lessens from My Computer Clone
by MsAnn
Summary: Toon link finds out that he has a clone that he didn't know could dance until now.
1. Chapter 1

Toon link was at the computer watching himself dance to strobo nights because his older self said that he should check it out to see what he thought about watched it until it was done and he started to search for other videos with him in it when he finally got bored he turn the computer off and thought.

"Man i wish i could dance as good as him and by him i mean me"he said then getting up and walking out the door,there was a spark in the computer,"Huh?"it stopped,and Toon link shrugged and closed the door,the spark continued to come out by traveling though the cord of the mouse and out of the mouse once it was free it flew into Toon link's room.

Toon link snuk up on his older self and pounced on him like a cat or pikachu jumping up on someone's shoulder,"Oh Toon link its you did you get a chance to watch that video i told you about?"he shook his head yes in response,"Did you like it?"

"Yep it was amazing thanks for telling me about it"

"No problem I'm glad i could help"

"What video is he talking about?"asked Ike.

"I'll show you later it's really awesome though"

"Awesome I'm in"he said.

"Me too"said Marth.

"Can i get a piggie back ride back to our room?"asked Toon link.

"Weren't you just there?"

"I'm tired"wined Toon link.

"*sigh*Fine"

"Yay!"he sang as Ness and Lucas came over to their conversation,"What are you guys here for?"

"I came because i heard the word awesome"said Ness.

"And i came because i heard the words piggie back ride"Lucas said making Ness' hand scroll down his face.

"Well the awesome part it a video and piggie back ride is for me"explained Toon link sticking out his tough.

"So awesome for awesome video?"asked Ness.

"Yep"

"Awesome I'm in"

"Okay let's go to the computer room then"suggested Link.

"There's a computer room?"asked Toon link.

"Yeah but no body uses it because of the ones in their rooms"

"Oh"

"So what are we waiting for lets go"said Ness running.

"Slow down Ness you don't even know where it is!"yelled Lucas.

"Yeah i do!"he yelled back making them run after him.

* * *

After being in the computer room they all decided to hit the hay.

"Wow Link i didn't know you could dance"said Ness.

"That's not how i dance it's just how they made me"

"I know i just wanted to see your reaction"

"Pit can i get a piggie back ride please?"asked Lucas.

"Sure hop on"he said making Lucas on him.

"Pit why haven't you said anything recently?"asked Toon link.

"I don't know"

"You starting to sound like Lucas when he was silent"

"And besides even if i was that good at dancing it would better than you"said Link.

"Are you saying my dancing is bad"

"No its fine as far as I'm concern"

"Then why did you say it"he said poaching his leg.

"I have no idea"they walk all the way to their rooms,"Well time to hit the hay night guys"

"Night!"they said back.

"Night Ness,night Lucas!"TL called.

"Night Toon link"after that Toon link and his older self went in their rooms to fall asleep.

"Night Link"

"Night"he closing his door and so did Toon link when he turn around he saw a black and white light shinning behind his bed.

"What the -"he walked up to his bed pick it up and it sat there for a little bit then flew to the middle of the room,"Huh?"it started to glow bright and Toon link covered his eyes to make sure he would go blind,it eventually turn into a figure that look like him.

"Hi I'm Dark Toon link,Dark for sort"Toon link look at him with wide eyes."What is your name might i asked?"

"Toon link,TL for sort"holding out a hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you TL say you look like someone i know"

"I beat I do"

"I heard you wanted to learn how to dance just like me"

"I do could you teach me"

"Sure what song though?"

"Doesn't mater to me"

"Okay let's get started then"

* * *

Me:And cut so what do you think I don't know about this but I'll make more chaps don't worry just tell me if its good and i will continue.

TL,Dark TL:Good bye and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy.

TL:Seriously another chapter already.

Me:Sorry but I have to continue this.

TL:And its k+ rated too good job Ann good job.

Me:Hey I did it because dark here is just a little kid.(Ruffling his hair)

Dark:Ha she likes me better.

TL:Why you -(Tackling him)

Me:I'm not even going to try just enjoy.

* * *

Toon link and Dark dance all night with no break just dance,dance,dance and no break when they finally got tired they collapsed they were both breathing heavy,once they caught their breath they were speechless they just stared at the saline until Toon link spoke.

"Hey Dark"

"Yea?"

"...Thanks"

"No problem I'm glad I could help"

"Your starting to sound like my older self"

"Is that someone you know?"

"Yeah"

"Is he your roommate?"

"Yeah how do you know that he's a boy?"

"You just said your older self remember?"

"Oh sorry I tin to do that sometimes"

"Its okay I don't really mind"it was silent once again.

"Well we should hit the hay"suggested Toon link.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired"he said rubbing his eyes,Toon link which him thinking that its cute to see a little kid do such a thing,after that they both got in the bed to sleep.

"Toon link"

"Yea?"

"Are you...shy of me?"Toon link froze then blushed a little.

"Ah yeah I guess maybe if I know you better I wouldn't"

"Okay do you want to know something?"

"Yeah maybe one thing before we fall asleep"

"Like what?"

"Uh...like how do you usually act?"

"Well I'm usually clam"

"Like one of my friends"

"Yeah but I'm clam only when someone is freaking out"

"How clam?"

"As clam as someone who just woke up from beauty sleep"he said yawning,Toon link smiled in response.

"Night Dark"

"Night"he responded then fell asleep along with Toon link.

* * *

The next morning Toon link woke up and went to the bathroom to wash up,once he was done he open the door and ran into his room to make sure Dark was still there and he was,he was still sleeping peacefully.

"Man that kid can sleep in"he thought then he walked up to him and watched him sleep."He looks like me when I was his age"He thought to himself again,"He is so cute he could be like my little brother" "It's hard to think he can dance at his age"he reached out a hand to feel his skin but was stopped when he turned to the other side then Toon link heard a knock on the door,he pulled the blanket over Dark and answered it.

"Hey link whats up?"

"What do you mean I couldn't sleep"

"Aww did I wake you with my awesome dance moves"

"Dance moves,you can dance?"

"Yep"he said spinning,"And you can tell your friends that"

"Okay good to know"he said realizing that Toon link had a hand on him,"What are you doing?"he didn't respond he just watched his own hand go up and down his stomach."Stop Toon link"he stopped then pouched him in the stomach,"Ow what was that for?"he asked holding his stomach.

"Nothing,I was just showing you whats going to happen if you run into Zelda"

"I doubt she will pouch me in the stomach"

"Yes,but you never know when its going to happen"

"How would you know?"

"I don't I just know how girls are"

"Yeah right just because you tried with a girl doesn't mean you're an expert"

"Hey I am an expert and don't be mean!"

"Alright...so who were you talking to last night?"Toon link froze then slowly turn his head to him.

"He's just a friend"

"He so it's a boy"

"Yes and he's younger than me"

"By how much?"

"I don't know by my guess maybe a year"shrugging his shoulders.

"Man he's young"

"I know I cant believe he can dance"

"Ah so that's how you can dance"he said getting a playful slap on the resist."Now that I think about it hes kinda cute for his age"

"That's what I said to myself"

"Yeah you keep doing that you'll properly fall for him"

"Don't say that"pouching him in the leg.

"Okay,okay"

"Jeez,why do you have to be so gross about it?"

"I said okay" "But you should wake him up alright?"he said walking away.

"Okay"he said reaching out a hand to wake him."Dark wake up"

"Mmm hmm wha?"he sat up and look around while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Dark"Dark turn his head to the voice and smiled.

"Good morning"

"You went to get some breakfast?"

"Sure uh...does your roommate know I'm here?"

"Yeah he knows he was here a little bit a go actually"he explained making Dark laugh a little."He also tried to be funny which wasn't cool"Dark look at him confused."Its nothing come on"he said grabbing his hand and running out of the room,they came in the kitchen and saw Link making pancakes.

"Hey Toon link"flipping a pancake.

"Hey,Dark this is link,link this is Dark"

"Nice to meet you Dark say you look like mini version of a friend of mine"

"Really?"

"Yeah he's Dark link"

"Yeah I think I know him"

"Hmm you seem to know a lot kid where did you come from?"

"I came from the computer"

"?"

"I know it sounds weird but its true"

"He's right he did come out of the computer"agreed Toon link.

"Let me guess you were once a spark and when Toon link got a hold of you,you turn into him"

"Dark version yes although he doesn't seem like a evil person to me"

"Yeah he's right I'm not that mean"

"Well breakfast is ready why don't you start eating"the two went to the table and link set the plates in front of them,they immediately started eating.

* * *

Me:Man this chapter was longer then expected I hope I don't do this again jeez.

TL:Yeah I don't think people went that to happen,but hey the more the merrier right?

Me:Yeah I guess.

Dark:This chapter is weird too don't do that again.

Me:Okay I'll try to keep it to a minimum,but I'm still not sure of this story so guys please tell me what you think and tell me should I have Toon link hide Dark from his friends or should he introduce him to his friends?

Dark:Good bye and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Toon link walked down to the cafeteria to see his friends but instead of just walking in there he decided to surprise them what surprise you ask well lets just say he tackled one of them.

"Toon link what was that for?"asked the one that he tackled.

"Sorry Ness I just felt playful"

"Yeah right"

"So whats up?"

"Nothing much"

"Well you say that but watch this Toon link"said Lucas taking his rope snake and using it as a lasso it grab Toon link and pulled him near Lucas making him blush.

"Hmm this remains me of spirit tracks"

"You know I think that suits you Toon link"commented Ness.

"You know I think it does too"

"Try running"

"Uh why?"

"Just do it"

"Uh okay"he runs but gets shot back into Lucas.

"Ow"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to happen"

"I hate you"

"So wanna go outside?"

"Sure"so the three went outside the same time Link and Dark came out of Link's room.

"So Dark link is you but with the same color as me?"asked Dark.

"Yep"

"I guess I can see that"

"I have a feeling your going to be great friends with him"

"I'm sure I will"the two went to see Dark link and when they found him he was practicing.

"Dark"he said to his dark side."Dark..."Dark went in one detection,"Dark..."he went to the other,"Dark..."he went the way he was last,"DARK!"he yelled.

"Huh?"he ran into a wall.

"Ooh,that had to hurt"said the little one.

"Are you alright?"Link asked helping him up.

"No,how many times do I have to tell you not to bather me"

"Sorry it's just that it's fun to mess with you"

"And...?"

"And I also bought someone here to meet you"

"It's not that clone of yours is it?"

"No you idiot it's actually yours"

"Hi I'm Dark Toon link"said the little one."Dark for short"

"Just like me?"in a tired voice.

"Well now I guess it's Dark TL"

"Right so that people don't get mixed up"he said giving a wink.

"Right"he responded winking back.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends"

"Well I'm out of here"Link said running.

"What's with him?"

"I have no idea"

* * *

Outside the three kids were playing soccer.

"Come on Toon link you can do it!"cheered Ness,Toon link runs to the goal and kicks it in."GOAL!" "The crowd goes wild"he says cheering,the two walk up to him.

"Thank you thank you"said Toon link while bowing.

"Okay that's enough Ness and Toon link"said Lucas obviously annoyed.

"Come on Luke we're just having some fun"

"Not the hair not the hair"he ruffled his hair."Aw man"

"And it suddenly got boring again"

"Lets just go back inside"said Toon link,they walked inside but before Toon link got inside he saw Dark with Dark link out of the corner of his eye,Dark was hopping on big rocks as tall as link while Dark link was by his side making sure he didn't hurt himself."Looks like Dark found a friend already"He said to himself.

"Hey Toon link you coming?"asked Ness snapping him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah coming"he said running.

That night...

"Link we need to talk"he said standing in the older one's door-way.

"About what?"

"That was you wasn't it"crossing his arms.

"Wha- are you talking about Dark hanging out with his little clone"

"He's not his clone"

"Technically he is and what about them?"

"Nothing just that I thought it was cool"

"Not following"

"Never mind"he said walking inside the room and siting next to his older self,link put an arm around him and pulled him close."So Dark is sharing a room with Dark link?"

"Yep,and it's not surprising"

"Because he had the room to himself"he said making link laugh a little.

"So did you talk to Zelda today?"

"Yep"

"What did she say?"

"What she usually says to me when she's in a good mood"**  
**

"?"

"Guess you were wrong"

"Shut up"he said playfully punching him in the stomach,they sat there in silence until Toon link fell asleep that's when link pick him up and carried him to bed.

* * *

Me:Well here it is chapter three and I'm still stuck on this and the other one that I'm still working on(you know the new one that I did come on don't make me say it).

Toon link:She's not kidding she really is suck.

Dark TL:So like the last chapter said help her decide people.

(A/n:Review please and peace.)


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark links were in the back of the Mansion ready to do the dancing samurai.

"Are you ready little clone?"

"Yep"he answered with a smile,the music starts.

"Samurai harakire kisama"they start by touching their foot from the back to the front and go back and forth.

"Dancing in the night Kono foroa de rizumu ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen"they jump up and spin with their hands on their head,that's when Toon link went to watch from a dissidence,Toon link thought it was cool to watch them since they the same in a way.

2 minutes,97 seconds later they were done and little Dark give his bigger self a high-five.

"That was great little dude"

"Yeah we were awesome"

"Just one question little bro"

"Yea?"

"Have you done this all your life?"

"Well I guess you can say that"

"Is it because you're not exactly from this world"

"I guess"

"I think I know what will cheer you up"

"O-o"

"Whats some ice cream I'm buying"

"Yeah!"he said running in a random detraction.

* * *

Toon link went inside and saw his two best friends,"Hey,guys whats up?"

"Nothing just trying to find you where were you?"asked Ness.

"No where special"

"Is there something you're not telling us?"asked Lucas.

"No I would keep something from you guys"he said rubbing the back of his head and talking though his teeth.

"Hmm...Okay!"his sweat dropped,his two friends hooked their arms around him and started walking."What are we going?"

"The game room were we always go"said Ness.

"Seriously?"

"Don't judge"he rolled his eyes playfully.

In the game room,Ness was playing Pac-Man,"Come on,come on almost...there Yes New Record!"he said doing dance."Beat that!" "...Huh?"He looked at Toon link who was staring in outer-space for a little,he looked at both of them then he sat down,hugged his legs and hide his eyes."Woah,whats wrong?"That's when Link came in.

"Hey,guys whats up?"

"Toon link,is whats up"

"Hey, buddy whats wrong?"he asked leaning to his height.

"Oh,sorry Link I guess something got to me ya know"Link reached out his arms and picked him up.

"Awww,whats my little Toonie sad about?"he said making him laugh."Lets go up stairs and talk about this"

"No I want to stay here"

"Are you sure,you calm enough?"he nods."Okay then"he says putting him down and leaving.

"Aw,Toonie still a little kid"said Ness teasingly.

"Shut up"

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter I am really stuck on this and I have another story to work on so if you could help me that would be great,please review.


End file.
